


Chocolate

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Chocolate, Exploring Magic, F/M, Late Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Penny takes Shepard for a tour of London.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 Carry On Countdown. I have nothing to say other than, I can't believe that I made it this far. Wow. We are more than halfway done.

**Penny**

“I’m leaving,” I say. Simon and Baz are completely engrossed with each other. I mean  _ yay _ . They fixed their relationship.  _ Yay _ , they solved their problems. That’s wonderful and all that, but could they at least have some respect for the community rooms. Simon  _ does _ have his  _ own _ bedroom.

I turn to Shepard who’s standing in the corner of the living room, trying not to look at Simon and Baz. He’s looking lost for all the world. 

“Come on Shepard. I think we should go do something else.  _ Maybe _ ,” I say pointedly to Simon and Baz, “ _ Maybe _ when we get back those animals will have had the decency to put a door or a couple miles in between us and them.”

Then I turn and stalk out of the room. Shepard quickly follows behind me and eagerly scoots out the door.

He visibly relaxes when the door is closed and we are on our way down the hall.

“So,” he puts his hands in his jean’s pockets and shrugs, “Where we off to?”

“I don’t know. Out. Maybe I should show you the sights of London. Have you ever been here?”

“No, can you take me to all the magical nooks and crannies? Are there any interesting characters that we could meet?”

His eyes light up at the prospect of magic.

I roll my eyes, “Maybe I’ll take you to this. Wait, how much time do you have to spend?”

We pause at the entrance to the building. He shrugs, “I don’t know. I have literally nothing else to do.”

“Well then, let’s make a night of it,” and grab his arm and pull him out into the chill evening air. I flag a taxi down and give them the directions. Originally when I first met Shepard I would have absolutely been horrified at the idea of doing this. Inviting him into the magical community, but now I know better. Whether or not I like it. This Normal is  _ not _ Normal. Not with that curse of his.

The taxi pulls up in front of a rundown pub and we climb out. Shepard's face lights up and it’s kinda cute. What was that? Shepard is not cute. Though when I look at his joy, it kinda is, but in the kinda cute you would find in a child on Christmas. Definitely not the kinda cute that I would appeal specifically to me.

I push my confusing thoughts away from me and lead him into the building. Inside it is dim but comfortable. There are plush furnishings and random knick knacks stashed thought. There are a few patrons at the bar and the tables, but otherwise it’s rather empty.

Suddenly a large woman cones around the corner, “Penelope Bunce! It’s been ages since you last came around. How’ve you been?” she rushes up to me and envelops me in a large constricting hug.

“Great Ezzy,” I wheeze out and she lets go. Then she turns and notices Shepard. She puts her hands on her hips and looks him up and down.

“Who’s this handsome fellow?” she asks pointedly, raising her eyebrow at me. I feel my face burn, but before I can introduce him. Shepard beets me to the punch.

“Shepard, from Omaha Nebraska,” he offers his hand to shake and she takes it eagerly.

“Looks like you Bunce have a type. The glasses, the air, an  _ American _ . Seems to me this fellow is into books as well. Are you into books?” I feel my face burn even more.

“Reasonably so, though I do prefer magic.”

“Adda boy, how deep does it go?”

“Um, what do you mean?”

“Your family magic. Would you refer to it differently in America?”

“Oh, I’m a Talker, or what you’d call a Normal.”

At this Ezzy pulls back, all her eagerness gone. “Bunce, you need to leave. How many rules are you breaking? I don’t want to be involved.”

“Actually, Shepard isn’t a  _ normal _ Normal. He’s got a curse.”

The tension leaves her body and Ezzy is immediately back to her former self.

“Well, in that case, it’s all fine and dandy I guess. What’s the curse for?”

Shepard turns to me, “Do you really have to go and tell everyone about it?”

“Oh, it’s fine. Ezzy is like my old eccentric aunt. She’s very into curses and it’s definitely fine. Trust me.”

That must have been all that he needed because he is suddenly morphing into that talking box of chater from when I first met him. Ezzy and him hit it off immediately. They wander off to go look at something in Ezzy’s office and I get left behind. It’s fine. 

I walk behind the bar and help myself to a drink. Ezzy won't care. I practically grew up here.

Eventually we leave and head to the next stop on my list. Shepard hits it off once again with the owner of the store and again at the next stop and again at the next stop. I find it kinda fascinating how easily he gets along with people. He’s just so likable.

He just is friends with  _ everyone _ and if he isn’t he will make them or die trying.

We spend two hours in some random park talking to a dryad and then another hour in some library talking to some gnome who knows another gnome who knows a sprite that Sherpad had dinner with three weeks ago.

It’s amazing how interconnected this world is.

At some point we end up drinking with an old mage that we picked up in some pub. I have no idea who he is, but he’s now Shepard's new friend.

I rest my head on my folded arms and sit there watching Shepard eagerly listen to this man go on and on about his studies of dragon teeth. Shepherd’s eyebrows are amazing. They keep going up and down. It’s wonderful. They are practically telling there own story.

“Well,” says the man, clearing his gruff voice, “Better be off. Gett’n a mite late.”

If you call four in the morning late, I think sarcastically. The man gets up and walks away.

Shepard finally turns to me, “Well, wasn’t he a breath of fresh air?”

I snort, “I think that your eyebrows did enough talking for the two of you.”

This makes him laugh, “Come on, let’s get you home and into bed I think you’ve had enough late night romping.”

He reaches out and hauls me off the bench. I am so tired that my legs can’t support my wait and I slump into him. Now that I am this close I can smell him. He smells wonderful, like rich gardens and carmels.

“You smell great,” I huff, inhaling his scent again. I think that I’m tired and may have had an extra drink at that last pub. My head is a little buzzy.

Is that a blush staining his cheeks? It is! “You’re blushing!” I shriek, giggling.

He doesn’t say anything, just flags a taxi and tells them where to go.

Were silent on the drive. When we stop I notice immediately that it isn’t my home.

“Where are we?” I ask

“Oh, just this chocolate shop I heard about and wanted to try,” replies Shepard, leading the way inside.

As soon as the door closes behind me I want to die, it smells so good. At the counter I don’t know what to order so Shep does it for me. We take the chocolates and find a little table outside to eat them at.

The first one I pick up is some mystery white chocolate with a red swirl. I take half a bite and oh, it’s to die for. I reach over and shove the other half in Shepard’s mouth. He seems surprised, but moans when he tastes the chocolate. 

My fingers brush his lips as I pull my hand back and I shiver. We don’t say anything except for nocencial exclamations as we finish the box. 

Shepard’s eyes flutter as he bites into an orange cream chocolate and he licks his lips. My eyes are drawn to it. I have idea why I say this, but before I can stop myself I say, “I could kiss you right now, that chocolate looks so good.”

He freezes and looks up at me, “Really?”

Well now it’s out. I guess that I just have to go with it. “Yes.”

“Then that case,” and that’s all the warning I have before he kisses me.


End file.
